


Broken Hearts Club

by volleycatnika



Series: _________ Hearts Club [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, S8 spoilers, Season 8 Spoilers, Voltron s8, curtis/shiro - Freeform, endgame katt, one sided shatt, one sided sheith, voltron season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: “You like him.” It isn’t so much a question as it is a statement. For him,  it’s an ever lingering feeling he wishes he could deny. “You’ve liked him for a while. You’ve liked him for years, Matt.”SEASON 8 SPOILERSOne-sided Shatt & Sheith. Angsty with a happy ending.





	Broken Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> Finals are killing me so I wrote this. Only edited it/read it over once. Pls try to enjoy.

“You like him.” It isn’t so much a question as it is a statement. For him,it’s an ever lingering feeling he wishes he could deny. “You’ve liked him for a while. You’ve liked him for years, Matt.”

 

“He’s one of my best friends,” he replies, voice barely above a whisper. “Of course I like him.”

 

“Matt,” Pidge scolds with a click of their tongue. “Why are you making this so complicated? Tell him how you feel. Considering all that you’ve been through, I don’t think he’ll stop being your friend just because you confess to him.”

 

They’re right. But it would be awkward - A confession to be met with a polite decline from one of the Garrison’s best pilots. From one of the universe’s best pilots.

 

As if sensing his thoughts, they give his shoulder a nudge. “Stop overthinking. Stop assuming. What do you have to lose?”

 

And that’s the thing.

 

He’s already lost too much in this war. His innocence, his arm, his leg… His ability to trust easily. His sense of stability. He craves change, craves more from Shiro but he also fears it. He’s not the same person he was before but his relationship with Shiro has stayed the same, has been a comforting constant.

 

He wants to keep that constant.

 

Despite knowing so makes him a dick, he wordlessly gets off the couch and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Grumpily fast walking his way down the street, he tugs at the collar of his jacket, popping the hood up over his head. He may not be as famous as the paladins of Voltron, but he’s still a member of the Kerberos crew, a dead man come back to life. And a former rebel commander. He’s just famous enough where someone might want to strike up a conversation.

 

He isn’t in the mood to chat.

 

His self-pity walk starts of aimless but before he knows it he’s on a familiar street. It’s the same street he had driven like 20mph over the speed limit at like 1am because Shiro had called him sobbing, informing him about Adam’s ultimatum. The next night he had done the same thing. Shiro was heartbroken because his relationship with Adam was over. Shiro had cried and held onto him like a child would a teddy bear, muttering incoherent words as he cried into Matt’s shoulder. They held fell asleep like that and Matt stayed the night because there was no way he was going to abandon Shiro in his time of need.

 

His feet, more daring than his mind, take him to Shiro’s apartment. Wordlessly he raises a hand to knock. At that moment, everything happens in slow motion. His hand is almost touching the door when he hears it. A high pitched, nasally laugh that definitely doesn’t belong to Shiro. Hand now hovering in front of the door, he listens to the muffled conversation. He can’t make it all out but the parts he does hear…

 

Shiro is happy. Shiro is happy with someone else. And who is he to get in the way of such happiness? He tip-toes away from the door and back onto the sidewalk.His next stop is a random patch of desert, an empty plain where he screams years ofpent-up emotions until his voice grows hoarse.

 

Old habits are hard to break, and once again he plays supportive best friend. Shiro confides in Matt about his newest relationship and Matt congratulations him. And he is envious of him - Curtis, that is. And just like in the past he can’t bring himself to move on. He goes on a few dates but it’s obvious his heart isn’t in it, especially since the number of sentences hehas said during such dates can be counted on one hand.

 

With the passage of time, he becomes less sensitive to the fact Shiro is dating again. At least, that is what he tells himself. He choses to ignore the way Shiro’s smile instantly improves his mood and how he finds himself wishing Shiro would hug him a bit more. A bit longer.

 

And apparently, he’s not the only one. Keith always gazes at Shiro a bit longer than other people. Smiles more around him. Laughs more around him. They’d be cute together. They’d be good for each other. In all honesty, he was surprised Shiro never dated Keith. They always seemedd close… Closer than most.

 

Matt is sitting beside Keith, feet propped up on the table as he explains his aspirations for the future - hoping to split the Blade of Marmora into two groups, a relief organization and intergalactic police force when they get their invitations.

 

Keith is the first one to cry. “Matt… Matt, I like him.”

 

“Me too, buddy,” Matt replies, crying not long after. “Me too.”

 

They bonded over heartbreak. Discussing their Shiro-related memories. “I first met him trying to sneak into the sim room after hours.”

 

“Breaking rules? That’s very Keith of you.”

 

“As if you didn’t break any.”

 

“Fair enough. Shiro helped me get out of trouble most of the time though.”

 

“Yeah, he did that for me too.”

 

They discuss the hard stuff, when they started liking Shiro, why the like him and if they still do.

 

“And I think I will always like him.” Matt confesses. Keith can’t bring himself to disagree with such a statement.

 

It takes years but eventually, the ache of heartbreak fades into a dull throb. Matt has a wedding of his own but it’s private. It’s secretive. “It’s eloping,” a mildly pissed but pleasantly surprised Pidge corrected him.

 

They got married on Altea, and because of their own unique tastes, the favored matching knives instead of matching rings. Oh and matching tattoos. Well for Keith it’s a tattoo. For Matt, it is a design carefully carved into his prosthetic arm. Sure he could have gotten the tattoo on his left arm but the engraving is better - Keith had done it himself. When their arms are placed side by side they complete a constellation.

 

“I never thought the broken hearts club would have so many perks,” Keith chuckles, fingers trailing over the engraving on Matt’s arm. “Never thought something so awful could lead to something so good.” He pauses, a sharp inhale portraying his hesitation. “Do you think there’s a reality out there where Shiro likes us back?”

 

“Us?” Matt replies with a curious tilt to his head. “What happened to your dream of you and Shiro becoming a badass, married, crime fighting duo?”

 

“That dream was replaced,” Keith informs him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “When I fell in love with you. I love two men now. And I always will.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well I love two men as well,” Matt chuckles and in the blink of an eye, he pulls a now grinning Keith into his lap. “And one of him is right here. Don’t tell the other guy, but you’re my favorite.”

 

At his words, Keith emits an amused snort. “Says the guy that once talked about Shiro’s abs for two hours. I’m going to need convincing.”

 

“If you need convincing, it’s a good thing I have the rest of our lives to do it. Should I start by dedicating a song to you? Keith, darling I adore-“ he hardly gets a few words out before Keith clamps a hand over his mouth.

 

“God no, I’ve heard you sing in the shower. You are a man of many talents but singing is not one of them. Isuggest you do something different with your mouth.”

 

He takes Keith suggestion and leans closer. Face hovering over Keith’s cheek, he sticks out his tongue and licks Keith’s face.

 

“Ugh Matt, you’re the worst,” he groans, using his hand to transfer Matt’s spit from his face to Matt’s.

 

“You say that, but you’re swapping spit with me. What is kissing, but the process of swapping spit?”

 

“It’s gonna be nothing if you refer to kissing as swapping spit one more time.”

 

“Noted. As an apology can I make out with you?”

 

“Please.”


End file.
